False Love
by dollstei
Summary: Lance McClain is about to be deported back to his home country of Cuba. To prevent from losing his work position, he calls upon his assistant, Keith Kogane, to go undercover as his newlywed wife. The adventure continues as they're under investigation while trying to convince The McClains about their love. Based on the movie: The Proposal with Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock.


The morning sun rose over New York City, illuminating Lance's bedroom. It was an early, weekday morning. Lance, all dressed up in a robe, facemask, sleep mask, headphones, etc., sat up in his bed. He took his sleep mask off and threw his legs off the side of the bed down into his blue lion slippers. He then made his way over to the bathroom to do his morning routine. After that he went downstairs to the kitchen to make his breakfast, and then out the door he went to work.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in New York City, Keith lied face down into his pillows. He was sprawled all across his bed. The sun shone right through his apartment onto his eyes, waking him up rudely. He arched his head up, hair in a tangled mess. Keith grabbed his alarm clock to look at it. He saw the time and then laid back down to sleep. A moment had passed when suddenly he pushed himself upright to look at the time again. _Shit_ managed to escape his lips as he jerked himself out of bed to get ready for work. He was going to be late.

Keith ran to Starbucks as fast as he could. He couldn't forget his order of coffees for him and his boss. It was important to his work position. As Keith stood in line, he couldn't help but think about his boss. He loathed his boss. His boss was arrogant, annoying, and was lacking some common sense. He didn't like that he was his "personal assistant."

The girl behind the counter saw Keith standing in line and her face lit up.

"Hi, Mr. Kogane! The same as usual?" she asked, smiling. Keith came to when he heard his name.

"Ah, yes. I'm kind of in a hurry this morning."

The girl's smile faded away a little.

"Missed the alarm this morning? Happens to all of us," she smiled brighter this time hoping he would too. Keith didn't. He didn't understand why she was smiling so much. She had been doing this a lot the past couple weeks and he couldn't figure out why.

"Oh, yeah. I did." Keith half-smiled awkwardly. She looked somewhat happier and then handed him his drinks. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day!" she exclaimed as he turned around to leave. Keith waved back to say goodbye. He then hurried as fast as could to work.

Lance McClain was at his desk going through his work papers. He was getting a little stressed from all the work. You'd think that he would be fine with it already, since he's been dealing with it for years and years, but he still, somehow, manages to stress about it. It was then that a noise brought his attention to the doors to his office. His assistant arrived.

"You're late," Lance said as he looked back down at his papers. Keith took a deep breath.

"I know, sir. I'm sorry." Keith apologized, almost rolling his eyes. He set the coffees down and grabbed one out to give to his boss.

Lance took the coffee from Keith. He went to take a sip but then stopped and pulled it away from him. Keith looked both confused and annoyed. What was it this time?

"Who is Miranda, and why does she want me to call her?" he asked as he turned the cup so Keith could read it. Sure enough, the cup had "Miranda" written on it and a number underneath. It then hit Keith why she was smiling so much.

Keith could feel his face heat up a bit as he took it from his boss. "That one's… actually mine…sir…" Keith stuttered. Lance's smirking didn't help Keith's embarrassment at all; he knew Lance wasn't going to forget about this. Keith doesn't like it when Lance teases him like that. Shouldn't Lance be a little more professional considering his position?

Their misadventures were quickly interrupted by the phone ringing. Lance answered and Keith could feel Lance's mood drop. It wasn't a happy call, he assumed. He then remembered about his book he wanted published and that he wanted to talk to Lance about it. Of course he would remember at a time like this.

Lance hung up. "I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much," he winked and then laughed. Keith was disgusted. Is this guy for real? He's too full of himself. It made Keith sick.

"Oh, wait, sir! When you get back can we—"

Keith didn't get to finish that sentence. Lance was already out the door.

"Heyyy, what's happening?" Lance walked into his boss' office. His boss was sitting at their desk looking Lance over. He motioned for Lance to take a seat in front of his desk but Lance politely refused. Silence filled the air for a few seconds. Lance knew he was in trouble. Could it be that they figured out who broke the coffee machine in the break room? Lance didn't mean to break it, but it hasn't been fixed nor replaced in the past month. He had to quickly think of a reason why the coffee brewer was broken…

"Mr. McClain, you're being deported." His boss didn't even hesitate to say it.

"Alright, let me explain why—"

Lance's eyes shot wide open. This isn't what he was expecting to hear.

"What?" He quietly asked. He couldn't believe he heard that right.

"You're being deported back to Cuba."

Lance couldn't move. He could even think. He didn't know what to do.

"But—"

" _But_ , you violated the terms of our company's card. You deliberately went behind our backs to get that thing published. _They_ found out and now you're being deported back to Cuba."

"But, my job…"

" _Your_ job will no longer be yours. We will have to replace you. Basically, you're fired."

"No, no, no. This can't be happening… Wait! I can do this! I can work from home! We have video cameras and—"

"I'm sorry, Lance, but as long as you're out of the country, you can't work for a U.S. company. Plus, you have to be gone at least one full year. That means your position will be terminated and you won't be able to pick up where you left off."

Lance felt like he could faint. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Placing a hand on the arm of the chair, he ended up sitting down in it after all. His hands covered his face.

"I've worked so hard for this position…" he said quietly. He was holding back tears.

"Look, if there was some way that we could get you out of this, we would do it. You are a very valuable member of our company. You've brought us much success. We would hate to see you go."

Lance maniacally searched his thoughts. He could think of something, he was sure of it. Except, he really couldn't think of anything. He was doomed. That's when a thought occurred to him. It was really far-fetched. There was no way he could pull this off, but he had to take that chance. He didn't even know anyone close to him enough that could pull this off with him. The only person he could think of was Keith. Yes, he was his assistant, but Lance actually felt fairly close to him. He was almost like the only friend he had up here. That's why he's always teased him and such. But, even then, there were so many problems with this.

"Sir, what if I told you that I was getting married?"

His boss raised an eyebrow. Lance hesitated to look up. He knew he was in deep water, but he couldn't afford to swim to safety. His boss stared him down. Lance could feel his gaze pierce his soul. What if his boss wanted to know more information? Lance doesn't have that information. If he got caught lying to his own boss after what he's already done…

"Well, then. Make it happen."

Lance's eyes widened again. Another shocker.

"Really? You don't want to know… You know, you're right! I'm going to go solve this right now!" Lance smiled as he shot up from his chair. His boss was smiling a little, still gazing at Lance. Lance kept forcing a laugh as he exited the office awkwardly. He was in too deep and if he messed this up, he would probably be done for good here in America.

 _I needed a vacation_ , Lance thought to himself.

Keith was sitting in his chair that was across from Lance's empty desk. He kept making faces as he pretended to be Lance. It was when he heard the door open that he jumped up.

"Miss me?" Lance smirked as he entered. He immediately sat down and turned around facing away from Keith to his computer. He didn't say anything else. Keith knew something bad happened. He didn't know what to do. He felt super awkward. He should be doing something, except he can't do anything until Lance gives him an order. He sat back down.

"Sir—"

"Look," Lance cut him off. "I need you to do a favor for me." He turned around to finally face Keith.

"…Yeah?"

"I need to you to go undercover."

"For what?"

Silence.

"Marry me."

Keith could feel his face twist up. What kind of sick joke was this? Lance has gone too far.

"What!?" Keith asked furiously. Lance's facial expressions didn't change. Keith knew wasn't some joke.

"I'm sorry," Lance started. Keith has never heard him say sorry before, especially to him. Was Lance confused? What happened up there in that office?

"I'm going to be deported." _Oh_ "All of my hard work will go down the drain. You are the only person I know that I'm close enough to pull this off with," Lance explained. Keith was in disbelief. _They_ were _close_?

"How are we close? _You_ are my boss. _I'm_ your assistant. _Our_ relationship is professional. Plus, why should _I_ help _you_?"

"Because, if you don't, all of your hard work to become an editor will perish as well as you won't be able to publish your book."

"How did you know abo—"

"It doesn't matter. You help me out and I will give you the promotion you deserve," Lance proposed. Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was happening? The room started to spin a bit.

"What if I already have plans?" Keith counter-proposed. Lance chuckled and Keith took offense to that.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have anyone, do you? Please, tell me if I'm mistaking," Lance genuinely wanted to know. He didn't want to be rude, but he was very stressed at the moment to care.

"Well…no…" Keith answered hesitantly.

"What about Miranda?" Lance suggested with a smirk. Keith looked at Lance for a bit.

"She's got to be no older than sixteen!"

"And?"

"I'm 25?"

"Oh," Lance sounded. So _that's_ how old Keith is.

"But, there's also another thing!" Keith tried his best to argue against this. He really didn't want to have to do this. "We are both guys." Lance smirked. Keith didn't like where this was going.

"That's where you will go undercover."

"I thought marrying you was already going undercover," Keith was confused. Lance shook his head, still smiling.

"You will go undercover as my fiancé, yes. But, I didn't say you _had_ to be a guy," Lance was still smiling. Keith was starting to feel creeped out. What kind of fetish was this?

"W-what?!" Keith exclaimed. "Why am _I_ the girl?!" (Because, yeah, he's mostly upset about that).

"Because, you have the longer hair," Lance laughed. Keith looked like he could kill Lance.

"Besides, if you were a guy, they wouldn't allow us to get married." Lance argued. Keith already knew this, but he had hoped this would terminate the proposal, not add on to the job.

Keith sighed. He doesn't know what he should do. He would normally turn down such an offer, also considering their relationship and the circumstances this is happening from, but he also needs to look at the consequences for if he turns this down. His job could potentially be terminated as well as Lance's. Depending on who will replace Lance, they might fire Keith right on the spot (some people don't like him all that much).

Keith looked up at Lance. Lance looked at him intently, awaiting his response. Keith was trembling and he could feel his face heat up a bit.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Lance's face lit up. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really!?" Lance jumped up out of excitement. Keith couldn't look Lance in the eyes, instead he looked down and off to his right. His arm clutched the other that laid next to his side. Keith could feel his face heat up a bit, and he didn't exactly know why. Why was he so embarrassed? Oh, maybe it was the fact that he was about to go into a false marriage with his boss to get him out of deportation and Keith a promotion. If they screwed up, they both will end up in deep shit.

"I said fine, now didn't I?"

"Thank you so much!"

Keith couldn't process what happened. What was he getting himself into?


End file.
